Multipurpose tools are widely popular for their utility in a substantial number of different applications. As its name suggests, a multipurpose tool includes a number of tools carried by a common frame. A multipurpose tool may include different combinations of tools depending upon its intended application. For example, multipurpose tools that are designed for a more universal or generic application can include pliers, a wire cutter, a bit driver, one or more knife blades, a saw blade, a bottle opener or the like. Other multipurpose tools are designed to service more specific applications or niche markets and correspondingly include tools that are useful for the intended application. For example, multipurpose tools may be specifically designed for automobile repairs, hunting, fishing, biking, snowboarding, or other outdoor applications, gardening and the like.
One reason for the popularity of multipurpose tools is the capability provided by a multipurpose tool to provide a wide range of functionality with a single tool, thereby reducing the need to carry a number of different tools to perform those same functions. For example, a single multipurpose tool may be carried instead of a pair of pliers, one or more screwdrivers, a knife and a bottle opener. As such, the burden upon a user is reduced since the user need only carry a single multipurpose tool.
As multipurpose tools are frequently carried by users in the field, it is desirable for the multipurpose tools to be relatively small and lightweight while remaining rugged so as to resist damage. Additionally, it may be desirable for the tool to be configured so as to provide a plurality of tools that are easily accessible to a user while not being cumbersome or overly complex.